Metal Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Two sisters on the run from the Forever Knights run into Rachel and the aliens, who want to help them, but the girls are hesitant to accept the help. Can Rachel and the aliens convince the sisters they have a place among them? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another story by guestsurprise. Titania, Tyina, Cassie, and Ultimate Whampire (Vamps) belong to guestsurprise. I only own the Grant Mansion and Rachel and gave guestsurprise permission to use them.**

* * *

**Metal Hearts **

A young girl ran through the forest. She was so tired but she knew that she had to keep going. She knew that no one would accept her or her little sister for who they really were. They had a big secret that they had been hiding for years and they did not want to tell anyone what was really wrong with them.

"We have to keep moving. If they find us, they will use us for experiments," Titania whispered as she helped her little sister to her feet. Tyina was only 11 and she was getting tired of running so much.

"I don't know if I can keep this up, Titania. It's too much running," Tyina said, slowing down. Titania knew that she had to find a safe spot for her little sister soon, but where? Suddenly, she heard a scream in the distance. She looked up and saw that it was Rachel running from the Forever Knights. They were shooting at her and she was dodging them as best as she could. They were trying to follow her to the Grant Mansion, but she successfully kept thwarting them. But they could see that Rachel's energy was wearing thin.

"Wait here!" Titania said to Tyina and she leapt in front of the leader of the Forever Knights and slammed him hard in the chest. Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw that the punch was definitely a strong one because she sent the leader through a few trees. The leader was knocked out cold.

"MONSTER! RETREAT!" The knights yelled as they picked up their leader and took off running. Rachel waited until the coast was clear and approached the new girl.

"Thank you! You may have saved my life! I'm Rachel!" She said kindly. She then noticed that the girl had a metal arm and one metal leg because of her torn clothes. "Wow! I love that arm and leg!" Rachel said, clearly amazed. The girl quickly tried to hide it.

"No! You've seen it!" She cried out and ran away.

"No! Wait a minute!" Rachel called and started to run after her. Rachel then called Heatblast and Four Arms on her phone. "Guys! I need you to help me! There is a girl that saved me from the Forever Knights but she has a metal arm and leg. I scared her when I mentioned it and now she is running away! I need you to help me catch her."

"We hear you, Rachel. On it!" Four Arms responded.

"We are on our way!" Heatblast responded. Both aliens left the mansion and ran to find the girl. Meanwhile, Titania grabbed Tyina and started running towards the outskirts of town.

"Tyina! We must run! They know that we have metal limbs! They may try to put us in a lab again!" Titania screamed as she tried to hurry and grab her sister. Tyina had a metal arm and a metal foot so she could almost run as fast as her older sister. They both took off at quick speeds, but not as fast as Heatblast and Four Arms. Both aliens spotted them and each ran to grab the girls. They landed a few feet away from the girls and each alien went after their targets: Heatblast went for Tyina and Four Arms went for Titania.

"Tyina, run!" Titania screamed as she threw some punches at Four Arms. She landed a good one on his jaw but Four Arms was much stronger than the knights so it didn't affect him much. He got up and jumped behind her.

"Nice move. Now, my turn!" He smiled as he grabbed her. She squirmed and tried to get out of his hold, but even one metal arm is no match for four alien arms. "Now calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"P-Please let me go! I need to get out of here now!" Titania pleaded as she squirmed in Four Arms' hold but he didn't let her go. Heatblast came in with the younger one in his arms.

"Come on! We have them! Let's go!" Heatblast called as he and Four Arms headed back to the Grant Mansion. Once they were in the mansion, both girls were gently tied in Snare-Oh's tendrils to keep them from leaving. All of the aliens went in to see the girls but both girls were beyond terrified.

"What's going on in here!" A deep voiced called out. Eatle, the shark-like alien, came in and noticed both girls struggling. He immediately admired Titania's dark blond hair and matching amber eyes. He then noticed her little sister who had light brown hair and light brown eyes to match as well. But what he loved the most was their metal limbs. He didn't want to eat them; he thought that made them beautiful. Once Snare-Oh let the girls go he saw Rachel and Eatle had it under control. Titania was the first to speak.

"I am Titania and this is my sister Tyina," she said quietly.

"Don't be afraid, you two. We know you both are afraid. But there is nothing to be afraid of! We want to protect you guys," Rachel smiled as she tried to calm them down. Eatle smiled as he came closer and both girls were slowly calming down. He knelt down and gently ran his claws through Titania's hair.

"Please, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. And neither will any of the other aliens," he smiled as he pointed to Four Arms and Heatblast. Both of them smiled and waved at the newcomers. Titania and Tyina smiled shyly but they both still looked uneasy. Titania looked at Rachel.

"Please look after Tyina. It's not safe for her to be with me. Many people won't accept her for who we are. We look like machines," Titania said sadly.

"You don't look like machines! We accept you and you can stay here with us," Rachel said quietly. Titania gave her a sad smile and then turned to Tyina.

"Please stay here for a little bit. I will be back for you soon. They will love you and take care of you. Listen to Rachel and be good," Titania smiled sadly as she kissed her sister on the forehead and took off fast towards the door.

"TITANIA! WAIT!" Rachel yelled as she tried to go after her. Eatle ran after her too.

"Titania! Please don't leave! I need you!" He yelled, but then he quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he just said. Titania and Rachel both stopped at his words and turned and looked at him. Titania smiled softly at him and reached up to his face and kissed him softly.

"I-I need you too. But I have to make sure that the Forever Knights don't follow me. They are the ones who experimented on me and my sister. Please protect her. I will try to come back soon," Titania responded as she caressed his face and then went to leave, but Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Please don't leave! We can protect you!" Rachel said as she gently tugged Titania back towards the living room. Titania pulled her into a deep hug and then ran away. Eatle looked sad, but Rachel was hopeful.

"Don't worry. I had Four Arms put a tracking device on her. We will send some aliens after her immediately."

"No. I will go after her," he smiled as he then went after Titania.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Cassie was getting a look at the new girl. She didn't look as terrified as before, but she was still a bit scared.

"Hello! I'm Cassie!" She smiled as she introduced herself.

"I'm Tyina," she smiled.

"Well. I know you will like it here because you will have many friends and everyone will accept you for who you are," Cassie said because she noticed Tyina trying to hide her metal arm and foot.

"Well, who do we have here?" A smooth voiced cooed. Both girls turned as Vamps walked in munching on a cookie. Tyina's mouth dropped open in shock because before she could respond Cassie jumped on Vamps and started rough housing with him. Cassie then poked Tyina playfully but she quickly backed away.

"P-Please. I am not the best one to have fun with. I have metal limbs. I may hurt someone," she said as she tried to back up. That is, until she felt four arms grab her.

"Awww, come on. Everyone deserves some fun," Four Arms smiled as he gently scratched her metal foot with his fingers. Surprisingly, she felt it and it made her laugh.

"T-This is impossible! I have a metal foot! How can I feel this?"

"That's because it is still connected to your nerves, young one," Frankenstrike added as he walked in and smiled at the cute sight. Tyina was still a bit hesitant.

"P-Please everyone needs to stay away before I hurt someone!" Tyina laughed out loud. She jumped a bit when Four Arms and Vamps exchanged targets and Vamps grabbed Tyina and started running his claws down her metal arm and her stomach.

"You're not hurting me. I don't see a dangerous person here. Just a child that is in need of some special alien attention!" Vamps smiled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA P-PLEAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!" Tyina exclaimed. Just at that moment, she accidentally punched Vamps in the lip. Her eyes widened with shock and she broke loose and ran out the door sobbing.

"I knew this would happen! I am just too dangerous!" Tyina cried as she ran out in the direction of her sister.

"Wait, Tyina! It was an accident!" Cassie called and she was about to go after her when Vamps stopped her.

"No. Stay here! Fours, Swampfire, come with me!" Vamps smirked as he and Four Arms ran out after the sobbing girl. It took them less than two minutes to catch up to her. She was running towards the swamp when she felt something big jump in front of her. It was Swampfire.

"Now just take it easy," he smiled as he walked towards her. She slowly started backing away, but she felt some hot breath on her cheek. She turned to her right and saw Vamps hanging upside down.

"Now where do you think you're going, beautiful?" He asked as he winked at her. She blushed a bit and tried to back away but she felt strong fingers stroke her metal arm. She jumped and turned around and saw Four Arms kneeling down and smiling at her. She was trapped!

"Please! You guys don't understand! Mr. Vampire, I'm sorry I hurt you! I am very dangerous! Look! You're bleeding!" Tyina explained as she pointed to the small amount of blood streaming down Vamps' lip. Vamps then turned right side up and got only a few inches from her face. She saw him lick the blood off his lip and then whisper in her ear.

"Is that all you got? It's going to take a lot more than that to keep me away," he chuckled lightly. Tyina still felt bad and got her handkerchief out and tried to wipe his lip. But instead of letting her wipe it, he moved his head slightly out of her reach and he gently took it from her hands and wiped the cut that she got earlier from the Forever Knights.

"I am fine Tyina; let me take care of you now," Vamps smiled as he wiped her cut gently. Once he was done, he then stood to his full height. "Now then. Are you coming back with us on your own accord or do we have to convince you?"

"I-I am still unsure about this. I don't want to hurt anyone else," Tyina said, still concerned.

"Don't worry, young one. Vamps is a Plumber. He was not injured. Watch this!" Swampfire laughed as he threw a kick at Vamps and landed one on his backside.

"OW! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Vamps yelled playfully as he tackled Swampfire and the friends wrestled. Tyina laughed at the funny sight until she felt four arms gently wiggle in her stomach.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STOHOHOHOHOP!" Tyina giggled. Four Arms just smiled and sat her down on his lap as he tickled his new friend to pieces.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eatle was chasing Titania. He followed her close to the bank of the river. She didn't know she was being followed until she fell and got her leg tangled in some vines. She couldn't get loose.

"How can I get out of this?" She mumbled, clearly frustrated.

"Need help?" A deep voice responded. She looked up clearly startled but relaxed when she saw it was Eatle.

"Eatle? What are you doing here? It's not safe for you all to be out here either! The Forever Knights want aliens even more than they want us! Go back!" She called out.

"Not without you. Listen to me. Your sister needs you. You risked your life to save Rachel and you are one of the bravest girls I have ever met. Please come back to the mansion," Eatle pleaded, his green eyes full of worry.

"Eatle, I-I can't," she said sadly. Eatle just hung his head and untangled her.

"If you ever need us you know where to find us," Eatle sighed and walked away. She saw how upset he was and quietly followed him back to the mansion. She climbed a tree and saw Rachel and her sister Sasha sitting at the table munching on cupcakes. She smiled as she saw Vamps, Four Arms, and Swampfire tickling Cassie and Tyina playfully.

"She belongs here," she whispered.

"So do you, Titania."

She spun around and saw Rachel leaning on the window sill looking right at her. She began to climb higher in the tree but this time Rachel wasn't taking no for an answer. Rachel cornered her on a nearby branch.

"Titania. I read on your file when we broke into the Forever Knights lab. I know they wanted to make you evil but you're not. That's why you keep running away from us, isn't it? You still believe that you are bad but you're not! They tried to make you evil but the experiment failed because you refused to kill. The worst thing you did was steal equipment, but then you returned it!" Rachel said as she inched towards her.

"You don't understand! You are not safe with me around!" Titania pleaded.

"Ok, we will see about that! If you are truly evil, then you will let me die when I jump from this tree!" Rachel challenged. She then braced herself and jumped from the tree.

"NO!" Titania screamed and she jumped after Rachel and covered her with her own body so that they landed on Titania's metal leg. She turned to Rachel.

"Are you crazy! You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't. I knew you would save me because real heroes don't let people die. Evil people would have," Rachel said matter-of-factly. And Rachel also knew that she wasn't in any real danger because she had jumped from that tree many times but she didn't tell Titania this. She then took her by the hand.

"Come on. Come inside and be a part of our family," she coaxed as she gently pulled her inside. Eatle was waiting by the door.

"I knew you would be back. Welcome Titania," he smiled. He gave her a strong hug and she returned it. All of the aliens came to welcome their new friend and ally. Finally, Titania and Tyina had a place to call home. He leaned near her.

"Will you please stay…with me…forever?" Eatle asked quietly.

"Yes. I have finally found somewhere and someone to stay for," she said as she gently kissed him on his cheek.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Well, Eatle may soon be tying the knot too. Perhaps a sequel? Who knows? Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
